


They look so Pretty when They bleed

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Naruto clashes with Sasuke and deals with the aftermath...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 4





	They look so Pretty when They bleed

The fight with Sasuke had left Naruto winded. He was wheezing, barely catching his breath. Damn. He hadn´t thought that the bastard would just and then -

Yeah, no, he had thought that Sasuke would go that far and frankly so had everybody else who had met the guy and Naruto had even kinda expected it, which doesn´t make this situation any better.

Naruto pressed the hand on his stomach even harder against his wound. Really, it was just his luck that his first friend would be like this and even under friends this was no gentle love tap any more, maybe even specifically because they were friends.

They had clashed, after Naruto had finally success finding Sasuke. Or let Sasuke himself be found by Naruto? Semantics. You shouldn´t occupy yourselves with them for long.

With a groan Naruto led himself drop onto the ground, just to moan in pain, having jostled the wound on his stomach, or the sign of his dedication and determination to talk with Sasuke. Really it depends on the person you ask, Naruto or any sane person.

He looked back the way he came from and laughed lightly. A trail of blood described the way he came very clearly. Not really very sly and hidden, like a ninja is supposed to be. Although Naruto was never like a ninja was supposed to be. Dressed in bright clothes, always cheering on his friends, open to the world and admittedly slightly stupid.

The fight with Sasuke was exhausting, he had to take many punches, well not punches with that damn Katana of the bastard, but it wasn´t like he didn´t give just as good as he got. He was after all very stubborn.

Looking down at himself, Naruto only realized now how many scratches, some deep, blood still flowing, others were just very light, covered his body. Surprisingly his, now no longer orange, jumpsuit was still somewhat in one piece.

The wound on his stomach was the worst. Naruto huffed, wasn´t like he wouldn´t heal soon. Even Sasuke looked horrified when Naruto didn´t move, just letting the sword pass through the delicate skin protecting his inner organs. But everybody that was around him for an extended period of time knew that Naruto healed abnormally fast.

But seriously, Naruto grumbled, how else are you supposed to nail the guy down. Whenever he wanted to have a conversation with Sasuke, the dude was running away, more concerned with gaining strength for his vengeance, so that one fated day he could kill his brother and the Uchiha Clan was revenged.

Naruto leaned his chin on his fist, steadying his arm on his leg, just sitting criss-crossed in the middle of nowhere. He lightly growled. He thought getting stabbed would be what it took to make Sasuke stay for a light lecture with the topic "Going back to the Leaf - A thousand Reasons why" by Uzumaki Naruto dedicated to his dear friend Uchiha Sasuke. But not even that worked.

With a cough blood splattered down his chin, but he wasn´t really worried. But who would´ve thought that Sasuke would turn tail when he got his friend, at least Naruto hoped Sasuke saw him at least as a friend, skewered on the business end of his weapon. You learn new things every day.

Naruto sighed, listening to a bird that was singing it´s song far away to be not seen but still close enough to be heard. Sadly the wound was worse than he thought, when Naruto let himself be stabbed. He stained Sasuke´s face with red droplets and Naruto was only able to whisper Sasuke´s name before he passed out.

When he woke again no sign of Sasuke, the bastard apparently left him while he is unable to hold onto him. That sly spinless friend stabbing runaway mother-

Naruto ground his teeth together. He slowly breathed in through his nose and out with his mouth. While he was calming himself down he lifted the hand still tightly pressing onto his wound.

With a cheery "Nope!", he pressed his hand back down, after seeing that his skin was still nothing near back together.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip!

Naruto annoyed looked around, singing birds, the sway of the wind and rustling of the leaves was all right, but where the hell was this noise coming from?

Oh! Yeah, that could be it. Naruto forgot that blood was still dripping down his chin, spilling out of his mouth, now that he had opened it to breathe out.

His jumpsuit was now more red than anything else, he already dreaded the moment he had to handwash the damn thing, would probably take the whole day, he mused.

He had to make a new plan to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha. But how was he supposed to do that? Should he just search for the brother of Sasuke, kill him and take the runaway with him then? Probably won´t work either.

Well this could still take a while, so Naruto let himself fall backwards and dozed off, he was later waken up by a terrified scream because a passer-by that had stumbled had across him thought him dead, but what else was new


End file.
